legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
E-113 Xi
E-113 Xi "ξ" (E-113 "クシー", E - 113 "Kushī") is the fourteenth unit in the E-100 Series line, created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik either during or after his campaign to harness the power of Chaos. "Found waiting at Tropical Jungle. Further signs of concentrated efforts of Dr. Eggman. STATUS: Liberated." :—E-102 Gamma's Data Log. Appearance :Voice actor: Rob Paulsen (English), Tomohisa Aso (Japanese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish) E-113 Xi has a standard body structure similar to the rest of the E-100 Series, with the addition of having four appendages, making it bear resemblance to a tiger. It is colored orange and black with a pair of black plating, one per each shoulder. It has a yellow hood cap, and it has green eyes. E-113 Xi also has two tails, each with a laser blaster on the tip of the robotic tail. In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) *E-100 Series **E-100 Alpha (brother, destroyed) **E-101 Beta (brother, destroyed) ***E-101 Mark II (remodeled version of E-101 Beta, destroyed) **E-102 Gamma (brother, destroyed) **E-103 Delta (brother, destroyed) **E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) **E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) **E-106 Eta (brother, destroyed) **E-108 Iota (brother, destroyed) **E-110 Lambda (brother, destroyed) **E-113 Xi (brother, destroyed) **E-120 Phi (brother, destroyed) **E-123 Omega (brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Relic the Pika *Fixit *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo the Dolphin *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite Abilities and Powers Due to having four appendages, E-113 Xi is very agile, keeping up with even the likes of Sonic. It has a pair of claws per foot that are sharp enough to cleave through entire trees with ease. It also has a laser blaster the tip of both of its tails which can shoot powerful laser blasts over long distances. E-113 Xi can also trace heat signatures, as it could scan both Sally and Amy hiding behind a bush. Physical Abilities Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Agility *Energy beam emission *Infrared perception *Claws History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Eggman Empire Category:E-100 Series Category:Deceased